CraftTactics
Voice Chat is Recommended. CraftTactics ''Is a complete gametype in development by ''Twrmois. ''It contains various gametypes but is mainly a game to show players a more stragitic side of PvP. Style Rather than going against another team in PvP in a small arena or square, CT throws you and your team into various locations such as the Wilderness, Abandoned Cities, Zombie Towns, Dangerous Apartments, and more. Your objective is to eliminate the enemy team, while keeping yours alive from starvation, other players, NPCs, Zombies, Withers, and more. Players get to choose classes, or Kits, before the game starts, giving them various items upon start of the game. Classes include the Slayer, Medic, Guardian, Recon, Ninja, and more. Games are played up to 10 Players or less. (More when maps are bigger) Maps are usually enclosed by Glass, Obsidian, Bedrock, and more. It is possible to play Free For All and other modes, as well. Gametypes Classic - Go against another team. The rules are basically the above. Beware of friendly fire. Stick together to survive, and NEVER attack a team head-on. Find/build a shelter quickly or stick to the shadows, do not try a variation of the two. Rig Traps, Cause distractions, and more. This is the Ultimate Teamplay Experience! Players who do not play Minecraft/Do not enjoy it will like this mode in particular. All games played here are Ranked and added to the Leaderboard. When a team is victorous they must agree on a team name to be added to the 'board. Teams are played in 3v3, 4v4, or 5v5. (If there are at least 6 humans and bots are added to expand teams, this is still Ranked.) Deathmatch- Unlimited Retries, this mode is mainly for getting kills with the classes. There is no possible way to "win" Games played here are not added to Leaderboards and are Unranked. Free For All - Same as Classic, but you are by yourself. Although, you may form alliances, and in the end, if you and your allied teammates agree to Allied Victory, you all will receive 1 Win toward the leaderboard. Classic 1v1/2v2 - Same as Classic, but with smaller groups of players. In 1v1, you must use ALL of your wits and skills to survive! All games played here are Ranked and added to the Leaderboard. Multi Team - Classic with more than two teams. A Seperate Leaderboard is used here. Co-Op Practice - Go against a team of TwrWare AI (Read Below) TwrWare Ai (Bots) Bots for Minecraft were not exactly possible, and is extremely impossible to code correctly. The most popular one out there can only build things the player builds, but PvP bots were not made. TwrWare Ai is a unreleased bot that basically can play ONLY this gametype. Some things to note is: *May not "Play by the Rules" *Has a chance of cheating '''as much as possible '''in order to maintain balance. *May be seen to "play stupider" than most other players in this mode *In the dark, it can kill mobs with ease, but enemy players can only be set to be seen completely, or not visible at all. (Sounds correct, but in most multiplayer games, players can see other players in complete darkness most of the time.) *Does not need to eat (Reduces stress of sharing with it in "Classic") *Can "Troll" other human players into traps and cause them to ragequit To add bots, simply ask for some and (Twrmois) will add some. Most importantly to add, the bots 'do not use the same classes/kits as human players.''' The bots use special classes, usually starting with a Stone Sword and low armor. How Can I Play? Obtain a copy of Minecraft, 1.7.9 or 1.7.10 (untested below 1.7.9) and Skype: Twrmois for invites. The server permits "Unoffical "cracked" Clients".